Ultimatum
Ultimatum is the one hero I don't get. He has the power to do whatever he wants, and he could just destroy all crime in the universe, but he just chooses to use his powers the way a regular person uses regular powers. Megaontoniton makes way more sense. Every one that's crossed his path is dead, and most of them were just innocent bistanders that bumped into him. When me and Alex have our next poker night, I'll ask him about this guy; Johnny Hurricane Samuel Anderson AKA Ultimatum, as he prefers to be called, is a super hero from the world Omnimation. He has the power to defy the laws of physics. Meaning, he can do ANYTHING! He got this power when he was 4. His parents were scientists, and they brought him with them when they were about to study a creature that they nick named the Impossible Man. (think Fantastic 4) This creature could literally do any thing, and they wanted to see what made it tick. But when they were scanning him, he went into the machine, because he only wanted to have fun. But before he could cause too much damage, Ultimatum went into the scanner-WHILE IT WAS STILL RUNNING! The result was that the Impossible Man's powers were transferred to him, on a genetic level. The result left the Impossible Man powerless. He became over come with rage because of this, and attacked Ultimatum's parents. Ultimatum then started shooting energy blasts at the Impossible Man (after realizing he had powers,) but the Impossible Man then tricked Ultimatum, and he accidentally hit his parents, resulting in their death. Once that happened, Ultimatum felt his entire world fall apart, and vowed to never use his powers again. He then spent 9 years, staying in the shadows, like a Batman figure, but he didn't help any one, in fear that he might hurt someone. But later, he was kidnapped by some strange beings, and brought to a ship orbiting earth. It turns out that the person that ordered his capture was the Impossible Man, now calling himself Ultra. Ultra wanted his capture so that no one could stop him. What he didn't want stopped? Well, he had crated a machine that would help him get his powers back, but there was a catch-the more his powers came back, the more destruction there has to be. And when he has enough of his powers back, he would destroy the earth. Once Ultimatum heard that, he knew he had to do something. So he used his powers, after 9 years, and stopped Ultra's forces. So ever since then Ultimatum has been stopping Ultra from destroying everything, and he is also friends with Alex Storm. He has a loner's personality, and takes helping people very seriously. He always wears his customary black clothes. A black fedora hat, which looks a lot like a top hat, a black jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. In Bounty hunter Alex's universe, codename Earth 4, Ultimatum is immortal, and always wears chains that weigh thousands of pounds, for a mortal. The chains are self inflicted because and he can only use his powers when he has total control over his emotions. (full profile later) In the future, Ultimatum is the leader of a gang who fight burglers, and are almost vigilantes. He barely uses is powers, but he still likes to protect the innocent. Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters Category:Characters